Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical device of the electric cable or electric cable accessory type. It typically but not exclusively applies to the fields of low-voltage (in particular of less than 6 kV), medium-voltage (in particular from 6 to 45-60 kV) or high-voltage (in particular greater than 60 kV, and which can range up to 800 kV) power cables, whether they are direct current or alternating current.
Description of Related Art